Valentines day
by AngelicVampire
Summary: It's Valentines day. Creatures don't celebrate it, but it's certainly on their minds. And Mantha a little more so than one would think. She ponders if Casper and Ra will find someone to make them happy, and if she'd herself will ever find someone. And then... someone surprises her in his... own little way. Read "Camp out" first to fully understand the flashback here. Enjoy.


Mantha smiled softly as her two friends, Casper and Ra, chatted heartily as they walked the halls of scare school. Today was actually a holiday, and the school, despite the fact they didn't celebrate it due to it involving something nice, was buzzing about and talking about who they might've thought looked cute, or something. If this wasn't a clue, it was Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day was not celebrated here in scare school because it involved creatures doing random nice acts for another creature. It was highly looked down upon- highly expellable- for the students to even _dare_ to try and celebrate. So many of them did nothing for their special someone, but that didn't stop them for at least TALKING about someone they liked. Maybe even loved.

Valentine's Day was not one of Mantha's favorite holidays. Most of the school, with Casper, Ra and Wolfie being the exceptions, looked down on zombies for not being as scary as most creatures. No one ever tried to be nice to her, or even bothered to confess their feelings for her. Mantha tried to act strong, act as if it didn't bother her, but in truth, it did. It made her think there might not be someone out there for her. Like she'd always be alone. _' At least I have Ra and Casper… '_

" So Casper, "

She suddenly heard Ra say.

" Anyone catching your eye? "

" Mmmm, not really. "

Casper responded softly.

" But I also haven't really been looking. How about you, Mantha? Anyone look interesting to you? "

In truth, Mantha hadn't really been looking either. A lot of the guys at this school were too immature or shy. Not something she'd look for in a guy, should she ever choose to date.

" Nah, not really. "

She finally answered.

" I just don't really wanna date. If I did though, it would probably have to be a guy at another school. "

Soon the small group made it to the girl's dorm, and Casper and Ra said goodnight to the zombie girl. Mantha said goodnight rather half-heartedly and just stood and watched as her friends walked down the hall towards their own dorm. She really hoped those two could find a girl of their own someday. They were great guys, and she wanted them to find happiness someday.  
_  
' Maybe I could find someone someday too… ' _She thought sadly. And yet, her next thought gave her a bit of hope. _' Maybe someone who can truly love a zombie and all their faults… '_

Shaking her head slightly, she turned to open the door when it suddenly opened itself. The girl backed up a bit, expecting to see Mickey or Monaco heading for the bathroom. So, naturally, she was surprised to find it wasn't them. It was a certain vampire boy. If that didn't give it away, it was Thatch.

He looked as if he were trying to sneak out of the girl's dorm so he wouldn't get caught. When he finally noticed Mantha, he gave off a tiny squeak of surprise.

Mantha crossed her arms with a huff, wondering why Thatch was even in there in the first place. Again, it was the _girls_ dorm.

" What the heck were you doing in there, bat boy? "

She growled. Thatch backed up into the wall, a small red blush creeping across his face. It was a bit peculiar, but Mantha didn't care, as she figured he was in there to set up a prank. The vampire still didn't respond. Well… at least not understandably. He just stood there stuttering, as if he was having trouble getting the words out. Getting impatient, Mantha finally spoke again.

" I asked you a question! "

Thatch cleared his throat, the blush refusing to leave his gray tinted features.

" I-I was saying goodnight to DummyGirl, if you really must know. "

He hissed, but somehow it didn't seem like a hiss of hate or rudeness.

" Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. "

The vampire rushed passed the girl and down the hall trying to get to his dorm as fast as he could.

" Yeah, you better run! "

Mantha called after him as he began to get out of sight.

" And I better not find any kind of trap in here, or else! "

The girl sighed once he was completely out of sight, slowly walking into the dorm. She was in _no _mood to deal with any traps or pranks right now. It had been a long, boring, uneventful Valentine's Day, and she just wanted to sleep it off.

Looking around, she was not all too surprised to find that DummyGirl wasn't even in the room._ ' I figured… '_ She thought in slight irritation. _' Guess I'd better start looking for traps… '_

She started by looking under everyone's beds, trying to find any form of prank. She would not be surprised if Thatch decided to prank anyone else. That annoying little vampire could never stay still or quiet for long. He was always causing trouble. It didn't matter what day it was, or where, he just caused trouble everywhere he went.

Finding there was nothing under the beds, she began looking around the walls and ceiling for any airborne pranks. She began to wonder why Thatch acted the way he did. It wasn't like he had anything to complain about. He had a house, a family, and he got good grades despite how much the teachers disliked him.

Still there was no sign of any pranks._ ' Maybe there's something in the closets. '_ Opening the closet. Doors, she realized she'd actually never _seen_ Thatch's parents. Why was that? Did they just have a busy schedule? Or was it... something else? Sometimes during lunch, Mantha would over hear Thatch and his gang talking. And when ever the topic of family came up, Thatch would avoid the conversation. One time she even heard him say he'd never had a pleasant family life, and that if the gang pressed the issue, he'd bury them in the forbidden woods.

And of course there was that phone call she'd over heard during the camp out...

* * *

_Mantha moaned a bit, slowly awakening from her peaceful slumber. What had awoken her? A voice..._

_Turning to her left, she found Casper and Ra still fast asleep, but Thatch wasn't in his sleeping bag. She narrowed her eyes and used her elbows to lift herself up a bit, looking forward and finding Thatch on his bat phone, pacing back and forth. And normally she wouldn't care about what he did, but this time was different. This time... he had tears streaming down his face._

_" I-I know mum... "_

_She heard him whisper. He was talking to his parents? Mantha grew curious... she tried to see if she could hear his mother on the other end of the line. She seemed to be yelling about something... something about... being not scary?_

_" I-I'm sorry, I... I'll try harder, I... "_

_It didn't seem like the woman was impresses with his answer, and was saying she'd put Thatch's father on. Thatch seemed panicked by this, his pale features actually becoming paler._

_" N-no please I-! "_

_A man could be heard shouting from the other end, and Mantha could see Thatch visibly tensen upon hearing the harsh voice through the ear piece. It was to the point Mantha could hear every word the man said. He was saying something like Thatch was worthless, and he couldn't do anything right. He kept messing up, and this campout would be a disaster._

_Thatch bit his lip, as if trying to prevent himself from crying out, slowly falling to the ground in a criss cross position._

_Mantha couldn't believe all this... was she hearing wrong? How could his own father be talking to him that way? How was Thatch able to contain himself so well in this sad moment? Finally all was quiet on the other end, Thatch taking a deep breath before whispering._

_" Yeah... yeah ok dad... "_

_The vampire flipped his phone shut, ending the call. Slowly he let out a sigh, shoving his phone into his pocket and trying to dry his eyes. Mantha bit her lip, contemplating wether or not to go and comfort him, when he turned into a bat and flew up into the nearest tree, sitting and detransforming on one of the highest branches._

_The zombie bit her lip again, unsure about what to make of all this. She wanted to know more, but it was late, and there was no way Thatch would talk to her. Tomorrow, she'd have Casper talk to him. Maybe then he'd open up a little..._

* * *

Maybe he hadn't had a good home life... after that phone call... and how his own parents talked to him... she could only wonder...  
_  
' Bullies always have reasons for what they do... '_ Maybe _that_ was why Thatch bullied.

Turning around as there was nothing in the closet, the zombie girl noticed that there appeared to be something under her covers.

" Ah-HA! "

Ripping off the covers, Mantha found nothing on the bed. However, there WAS a thunk on the floor, and a softer clink. Raising an eyebrow, Mantha moved over to the blanket, lifting it gently this time. Underneath, was a small, heart shaped box, and a shiny M shaped necklace.

Mantha had to cover her mouth out of surprise, carefully picking up the necklace with her other hand. There were jewels embedded throughout the M, and it looked very new. Closing her hand around the necklace, she lowered her other hand and picked up the box, gently picking it up and opening it up. Instead of chocolate, which was to be expected in a Valentines box, she found screamcycles.  
_  
' H-how in the world...? ' _Mantha thought, clearly impressed. Taking a sniff, she realized they still smelled fresh. Warm even.

How did these get in her bed? Even more, WHO put them there?_ ' Thatch was just in here, but... '_ No. Thatch wouldn't leave HER something... Would he?


End file.
